


Mieczyslaw Hook

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Harriet Hook is an awesome older sister, Headcanon, M/M, Parent Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: This is headcanon for Stiles as Captain Hook's son.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Stiles Stilinski, Harriet Hook & Stiles Stilinski, Harry Hook & Stiles Stilinski, Justin Hook/Skylar
Kudos: 10





	Mieczyslaw Hook

Harriet's favorite sibling will be Stiles.

Here's the reason why

  * Both are sassy ones in the family
  * Both and their brother Justin, attend Dragon Hall
  * Both of them relentless and merciless tease their younger/older brother Justin and his crush on Uma's and Freddie Facilier's brother, Skylar.
  * Harriet sometimes tease Stiles about his short crush on Jay, and Stiles return the favor, by teasing Harriet and her crush on Anthony Tremaine, Anastasia's son.
  * Harriet was the one to teach Stiles about how to use a sword.
  * She is also the one to give Stiles her old pirate hat and also help him to build his reputation as the intelligent and sarcastic child of Captain Hook on the Isle.




End file.
